Alone or maybe not
by JustAStanaLover
Summary: Callie gets bullied at school and has problems at home, will this new girl be her saviour?
1. Chapter 1

**So a new story, i know i've other ones too, but i won't stop writing on them, i just had an idea and had to write it down before i forgot about it.. Im not sure if i'm going to continue after this chapter through.. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

_**Arizona's pov.**_

It sucks being the new girl, I've to sit alone and I have no idea where the classes are. There was this girl in class, she sat alone too. Maybe she was new too. She looked sad, like she actually didn't want to be here. She's a beautiful latina, I'm not sure but i think her name is Callie.

I go get my lunch out of my locker and there she is, her locker is only a few lockers away from mine.

'' Hey, I'm arizona. '' I smile at her

She looks afraid '' hi.. I am.. I'm Callie '' she says nervously

'' No need to be afraid of me, I might be new but I don't bite ''

A small smile appears on her face '' If you want I can show you the school '' Callie says while pulling down her sleeves.

'' Yes sure, I'm almost free through. Maybe tomorrow? ''

'' Yes sure '' She says while closing her locker. She still looks scared, like I'm going to hit her or say something mean.

'' See you tomorrow then '' I tell her while closing mine, when i look back to where she stood just a few minutes ago she isn't there anymore.

_**Callie's pov.**_

I sit at home on my desk. I can only think of this new girl. Will she be like the rest? Will she start those stupid jokes that make me sick? Will she just be friends with me until she finds better friends? I mean she's gorgeous, why would someone like her want to be friends with me?

'' Calliope, We're gonne eat, get you fat ass down here '' My dad yells from downstairs.

I walk down the stairs slowly, sit down on the table and don't say a word at all, that's how it goes here. I don't say much, I don't talk much with my family and most of the time i lock myself in my room. Think about all my flaws and that i probably am a mistake.

I eat slowly, even less then my sister. My parents are talking about how great she's doing it on school and that i should have been more like her. If they only knew how often i've wished i looked a little more like her.

My sister is just telling about how school was and that she had this amazing class. After dinner i clean the table and do the dishes like i always do and then go outside for a walk. Just want to be alone. I walk to the park and sit down on the swings. I sit there for a while, feel tears rushing down my face. I don't care what people think, they probably think the same as i do, I'm a piece of shit.

_**Arizona's pov.**_

My parents told me to get out of the house and walk around for a little, see what this city has to give us. So here I am walking around like a tourist. I get into a park, It's really big. There's also a playground of little kids, but there is sitting a girl on the swings.. hey isn't that? yes that's Callie! but she's crying..

I walk towards her and sit on the swing beside her. '' Hey Callie, are you okay? ''

She looks at me '' Damn you scared me, yes i'm fine. ''

'' No you are not, I know you don't know me.. at all, but you can talk to me '' I tell her while giving her a little smile.

'' You'll just be like the rest '' she says while rubbing away her tears.

'' like the rest? '' I ask her '' I don't know what you mean Callie ''

'' you will find out soon enough what I mean with you being like the rest '' and with that she stands up and leaves.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0

I walk into the classroom. Callie already sits on the same place she sat yesterday. Yesterday at the park was weird.. she acted like I was going to hurt her.

I sit down beside her and smile '' hey, how are you? ''

She doesn't even look up to me '' I'm fine, you? ''

'' I'm good '' im worried something is wrong with her '' are you still going to show me around today? ''

A girl behind us laughs '' I will show you around, sweet fat Callie has better things to do, right Callie? Have you shown her your arms already? ''

'' shut the fuck up '' Callie tells her

'' what the fuck is wrong with you? '' I ask the girl sitting behind her

'' well look, Callie thinks she's depressed, but actually she just cuts herself for attention, right Callie? ''

Callie is quiet and doesn't say anything.

'' you cut yourself Callie? Why? '' I ask her worried

'' I don't want to talk about it and don't act like you care '' Callie says before standing up and walking out of the classroom with me walking behind her.

_**Callie's pov.**_

'' I don't know what those people tell you Callie, but I do get what you meant yesterday. I'm not like them. I think you're a beautiful girl. You are not fat, you've got an healthy figure and I think you're sexy. I don't know you that well, but you seem scared of people Callie and you don't have to be. I'll be here for you if you need someone to talk to. '' Arizona says before giving me her number and walking away again.

What did I do? I didn't even know Arizona and now she thinks I'm just judging her. She seems nice and like she wants me to be okay. Like she wants to be my friend. Why would she want to be my friend? Im just a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay new chapter, sorry it took me so long, but i was sick and its a really busy year on school, but im doing my best to update as fast as possible. It might take me a little till im done with the next chapter but I'll do my best.**_

**Arizona's pov.**

I'm eating dinner with my parents, not that I really pay attention to what they say. My mind is by Callie, why would she feel like that? Hell why would anyone even make her feel like that?

'' Arizona, sweetheart? '' my mom interrupts my thoughts

'' Oh, I'm sorry. What did you ask? ''

'' If you like your new school '' she smiles.

'' Oh euhm…Yes I do, it's really big though ''

'' Maybe you can ask someone to show you around? ''

'' As long as it is not a boy '' my dad says suddenly

I've to laugh because of that '' Daddy, you know that I'm a lesbian ''

'' I was just kidding sweetheart ''

'' Hahaha yeah right, whatever you say. '' I answer '' Where is Tim? ''

'' He's helping a girl from your school with homework I think '' my mom says smiling

'' Yeah homework, what's her name? ''

'' I think he said her name is Teddy ''

'' As in Teddy my friend? ''

'' yes ''

'' uhh gross ''

**Callie's pov.**

I was studying till my dad got home.

'' Hey fatty! Come make me coffee with that lazy big ass of yours ''

And I know better than to do like I didn't hear him or go in against him when he is drunk like he is now. So I come downstairs and make him coffee.

'' Where's mom? '' I ask calmly, hoping for an normal answer.

'' She is still at work '' he answers dryly

After I made coffee I went back to my room and started painting a girl sitting on the ground, crying, with all kind of words around her. Words like 'Worthless' and 'Mistake'.

After I finish the drawing I hear my dad yelling from downstairs '' Come make dinner, that's the only thing you can do right ''.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On my room after the yelling match between me and my dad I decide to just lock myself in my room.

_Hey Callie, I am kind of worried about you and was wondering if you want to hang out tomorrow, grab a coffee of something? – Arizona_

_Yes, yes that sounds like fun, I will see you tomorrow – Callie_

Now I actually have something to look forward to.

**Arizona's pov.**

I'm standing in front of my closet. Excited and nervous about the hanging out with Callie, I really want to get to know her better.

'' Do you have a date or something? '' Tim says walking in to the room

'' no, just hanging out with a girl from school. Even if it was a date it was none of your business '' I say sticking my tongue out at him. '' But I heard you had a date with Teddy ''

'' Hm, it was not really a date actually ''

'' like you believe that yourself ''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I'm waiting outside of the coffee shop for Callie to come, I was way too early like usually.

Callie comes walking towards me, just wearing skinny jeans and a shirt but damn she looks beautiful. She throws her cigarette away when she reaches me. '' hey '' she says

'' hey, how are you? ''

'' I am okay, you? '' she gives me a small smile

'' I am good thank you, you don't have to look so scared, I don't bite… often '' I give her a wink

'' I just can't believe someone actually wants to hang out with me '' she says quietly

'' why not? You're great ''

'' I guess you've already seen how it goes at school and it's not much different at home so yeah, didn't expect you to like me ''

'' well I do, what do you want to drink? '' I ask her while we sit down at a table

'' euhm just coffee, please ''

When I come back with the coffee we talk about the bullies and how it goes at home, it really feels like she trusts me.

When we walk out of the coffee shop I give her a hug '' we will text okay? And you can always call if you need to ''

'' I don't know you that well, but I really feel like I can trust you, thank you ''

'' always '' I smile before giving her one last hug and say goodbye

When I get home I go straight upstairs, avoiding my parents and Tim because I don't feel like answering all those questions about where I have been and with who.

_I had an amazing time, thank you. Hope we can do this soon again x Ari_

_Yes me too, really had a good time, you're amazing! X Callie_


End file.
